womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Cat Deeley
Catherine Elizabeth "Cat" Deeley (born 23 October 1976) is an English television presenter, actress, singer and model. From 1998 to 2002 she hosted the children's programme SMTV Live and its spin-off chart show CD:UK. In 2001 she won a children's BAFTA. She has also hosted Fame Academy on the BBC, and the 2004 Brit Awards. Since 2006, Deeley has been the host of So You Think You Can Dance in the US, for which she has been nominated four times for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Host for a Reality or Reality-Competition Program. Since 2003, Deeley has been a patron of London's Great Ormond Street Hospital for sick children. In December 2009, she was made a UNICEF UK ambassador. She is expecting her first child with husband Patrick in 2016. Early life Deeley was born at Sandwell General Hospital, West Bromwich, England and grew up in Sutton Coldfield and Great Barr. She attended Grove Vale Junior School followed by Dartmouth High School in Great Barr, where she played the clarinet in the Sandwell Youth Concert Band. She then joined the sixth form at Bishop Vesey's Grammar School in Sutton Coldfield. At age 14, Deeley entered a regional edition of a BBC competition for The Clothes Show, in which she reached the national finals. Spotted by an agent for Storm modeling agency at age 16, she was quickly signed as a model under her nickname of Cat to make it easier for clients to re-book her. Career Deeley became a full-time fashion model. She left full-time modelling in 1997, following changes in her contract with Storm. She moved on to co-present the MTV chart show, Hitlist UK, with close friend Edith Bowman. From 1998 until 2002, she was co-host with Ant & Dec on the Saturday morning children's programme SM:TV Live and hosted its spin-off programmes CD:UK (1998–2005) and CD:UK Hotshots. On SM:TV Live she often acted as an apparently slightly unwilling assistant whenever the show featured a guest appearance by a magician. During her time with the show, she regularly found herself appearing and disappearing, and being crushed, stretched, levitated, impaled and guillotined. However, by far the most common illusion was for her to be sawed in half, an illusion she participated in several times in its various forms - most commonly the traditional "Thin Model" version. In one of the most memorable performances, after she had been divided in two and her halves separated, they were both then "stolen" by Ant and Dec, who wheeled them off-stage in opposite directions! In another performance of this illusion, she became the first British celebrity to participate in the "Clearly Impossible" version of the illusion, where she was divided in two inside a clear-sided box which allowed her entire body to be seen at all times during the sawing-through and separation. In one performance of this illusion, she became the first British celebrity to participate in the Clearly Impossible version of the illusion, where she was divided in two inside a clear-sided box that allowed her entire body to be seen at all times during the sawing-through and separation. In 2001, she won a Children's BAFTA award and appeared in an episode of the BBC's ''Happiness''. In 2002, Deeley appeared in a television advert for Marks and Spencer. Other programmes she hosted include The Record of the Year, Fame Academy, In December 2003, she returned to SM:TV Live for the show's final episode, during which she took part in a Double Sawing illusion in which both she and her replacement as presenter, Tess Daly were sawed in half by magician Stephen Mulhern. The 2004 Brit Awards and Stars in Their Eyes, as well as a weekly broadcast on London's Capital FM and BBC Choice series Roadtripping, both with former MTV colleague Edith Bowman. In 2005 she played herself in an episode of Little Britain and provided the voice of "Loretta Geargrinder" in the UK version of the film Robots, replacing Natasha Lyonne. In 2006, she began hosting the second season of American reality show So You Think You Can Dance, replacing Lauren Sánchez, who was pregnant. Deeley interviewed Kylie Minogue for a television special which was broadcast in the United Kingdom on Sky One on 16 July 2006, in Australia on Channel Nine on 17 July 2006 and BBC America on 9 September 2006. Deeley was a guest reporter on NBC's The Tonight Show. She presented Fox's New Year's Eve special from Times Square in 2006 and 2007."Cat Deeley Does New Year's" On 1 July 2007, Deeley was one of many speakers at the Concert for Diana, a tribute concert to the late Princess Diana, with proceeds from the concert going to Diana's charities, as well as to charities of which her sons Prince William and Harry are patrons. The event, watched by an estimated 500 million people, was at the new Wembley Stadium. In September 2007, Deeley presented Soundtrack to My Life, a music series produced by Hamma & Glamma Productions for ITV London that looks at the work and influences of an eclectic band of musicians. In January 2006, a new season of So You Think You Can Dance started its auditions, with Deeley in the role of host. She has been the host of the show ever since. In 2011, Deeley was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Host for a Reality or Reality-Competition Programme. Other projects of Deeley's include presenting the third season of Soundtrack to My Life, playing herself as host of Peter Kay's Peter Kay's Britain's Got the Pop Factor... and Possibly a New Celebrity Jesus Christ Soapstar Superstar Strictly on Ice, guest hosting the United States syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (for Meredith Vieira), and appearing on BBC America's broadcast of Gordon Ramsay's F Word. In 2009, Deeley added hosting duties for the television version of the electronic game 20Q for GSN. In January and February 2010, Deeley hosted So You Think You Can Dance in UK. Also, in February 2010, Cat filled in for a holidaying Meredith Vieira as host on the morning TV show Today. On 31 March 2010, Deeley filled in for Kelly Ripa on the morning talk show Live with Regis and Kelly. On 9 January 2011, Deeley made a small guest appearance in the Disney Channel sitcom, Shake It Up where she portrays a vice principal who is, in secret, a dancer or a host. In April 2011, Deeley appeared on CNN's Icon and spoke to Nancy Cartwright. Together they did The Bartman. In the same month, she also co-hosted the CNN coverage of the wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton. In June 2011, Deeley launched her own "behind-the-scenes" web series, produced by Deeley, Yahoo! and Collective Digital Studio. A 20-episode twice-weekly short form series entitled "In the Dressing Room", the show follows Cat as she shares her inspiration for her "look" and gets ready before she goes live on So You Think You Can Dance. The show is promoted on OMG! and throughout the Yahoo! network. On 18 August 2011, she appeared on Live with Regis and Kelly, as a fill in for Kelly. Deeley also appeared as a guest star in the 6th episode of Life's Too Short, playing herself. She also appeared in the second episode of House of Lies as herself on 15 January 2012. On 26 January 2012 she co-hosted Live! with Kelly with Kelly Ripa. On 14 March 2012 she appeared as a guest judge of Tyra Banks' show America's Next Top Model (Cycle 18). She hosted Fox's celebrity dating game show The Choice, which premiered on 7 June 2012 in the United States. In 2012, Cat presented the launch show for ITV's Soccer Aid appeal on the Friday before the Soccer Aid match. In June 2014, she once again presented the launch show for Soccer Aid that year. Beginning in 2014, Deeley stars as Camomile White in Deadbeat, an original comedy series produced and featured exclusively by Hulu. She is cast as a supernatural medium and rival to the show's main character, Kevin Pacalioglu, played by Tyler Labine, who sees and interacts with dead people. In March 2015, Deeley guest starred as herself on The Simpsons. Her appearance was in the season 26 episode, "Waiting for Duffman." Charity work Since 2003, Deeley has been a patron of London's Great Ormond Street Hospital. She is also an active supporter of UNICEF. In 2007, she took part in a UNICEF benefit show in Los Angeles during which magician David Copperfield sawed her in half using his antique Buzz Saw illusion.Sitting down with Cat Deeley On & Beyond, 4 June 2012. In 2008, she visited a number of UNICEF projects in the Philippines, including their Soccer Aid 2 project in Manila. In December 2009, she was made a UNICEF UK ambassador. Personal life In 2000, Deeley began dating Mark Whelan. On January 5, 2001, the couple married in London in a small private family ceremony. After five years of marriage, they divorced on February 25, 2006. Following her divorce, Deeley was romantically linked with a number of other celebrities, including Leonardo DiCaprio. However, in October 2006, she began dating Jack Huston. In April 2007, they became engaged, and married on October 28 2007. In August 2008, Deeley gave birth to the couple's first child, Emma Louise Huston. On June 9 2010, it was announced that Cat and Jack were separating, with Jack citing the need to concentrate on his acting career, and they divorced in March 2011. In early 2012, Patrick Kielty revealed that he and Deeley were in a relationship. They were married 30 September 2012 in Rome. On September 3, 2015, Cat revealed on Twitter that the couple were expecting their first child together. Trivia *Renowned for her looks, Deeley has often appeared in 'sexiest women' lists and the like, and has posed for countless photo-shoots in men's and women's magazines. Once, in 1999, she casually mused in an interview that she would like to appear in a Playboy photo-shoot one day. When, in a separate FHM interview, she was asked to confirm in the plainest terms that she would pose completely nude for a photo-shoot if offered a million pounds, she replied unequivocally in the affirmative. To date, however, she has not. *Deeley once commented that the television personality she found most annoying was Vanessa Feltz, because she was heard talking about her private life too often. *She is known to be a friend of the fashion designer Matthew Williamson and frequently wears his clothes during red carpet events. *While married to Mark Whelan, she didn't usually wear her wedding ring while presenting or making public appearances. This has led to the common misconception that the couple were not married. *While she continues to be known as Cat Deeley for professional purposes, she prefers to be known by her married name in her private life. So the name on her passport and driving licence is currently Catherine Kielty. *She has three piercings in each earlobe. She first got her ears pierced when she was 15, when school rules allowed only one piercing per ear. In 2003, Cat and best friend Edith Bowman, while out shopping in London, decided on a whim to each have both of their ears pierced an additional two times, making three piercings in each ear for both of them. *Although it has been widely reported that her house in Los Angeles used to belong to Marilyn Monroe, Cat has gone on record to say that those reports are actually incorrect. Quotes (On Ryan Seacrest): Ryan Seacrest should get it. He's brilliant. He's an absolute professional. . . . But if he is busy, I will be more than happy to clip myself into a frock . . . and get down there. (When she replaced Lauren Sanchez as hostess of "So You Think You Can Dance", for the show's second season): When I first started the show, I said that I'd really like to be involved in the audition process. I wanted to develop a relationship with the dancers right from the beginning. I didn't want them to suddenly turn up to the studio eight weeks into the process and say, 'Hold on a second, who's the English bird?' If it's 5 a.m. and freezing cold and snowing in New York City and they're lining up outside for auditions, I am too. (On getting back into shape after the birth of her first child): I try to do yoga three times a week and eat healthily - although nothing is off limits and I drink lots of water. (On being sawed in half by David Copperfield, using his antique "Buzz Saw" illusion): Even though I'd been sawed in half lots of times before, it was still quite scary, because the saw blade was huge and all too real. And with no box over me, I was able to look down and see the saw going right through my bare waist and into the wood underneath me - I could even see my skin rippling as the saw cut through it. But it didn't really hurt, just tickled a bit, and it was quite an honour to have the chance to do it, as David doesn't usually use it in his shows and just saves it for special occasions. (On her last taping day of pop show CD:UK in England): I've had a great few years, met some really incredible people and been given some wonderful opportunities. Although I always act as if I don't really want to do it, assisting the magicians we have on the show is actually one of my favourite bits. Yeah, the first time I did it, I did feel quite nervous as he started to saw me in half and I felt the saw begin to go through me, but now I've done it quite a few times, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, now, when the producer says that they've got a magician coming on the show and they want me to assist them, I tell them it's no problem at all and I'm looking forward to seeing what they're going to do to me! References Category:1976 births Category:Women who have been sawed in half by a magician